List of Ryan's Funny Parts Villains' Defeat
This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. List ** Gorilla (Goofy Groceries) - Grounded by his mom ** The Bridgekeeper (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) - Send to the Gorge of Death ** The Purse Thief (The Muppets Take Manhattan) - Overpower by Miss Piggy, and then arrested by the police ** Pete Jr. (Disney) - Spanked by Donald ** Sylvester (Looney Tunes) - Explode like a firework after eating peppers, Ran through after seeing Tweety, Attention to Speedy’s note, and Hypnotized and then slave by Slowpoke. ** Bluto (popeye) - Swung by Popeye, which he land on a crate, and knocked out cold in a coffin made by Popeye. ** Chef Gourmand (Wild Kratts) - Scare by a honey badger and runover by pangolins ** Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) - Scare by a honey badger and Tortuga Angry Mode, fly out of the aria, charged by a rhino, upset that Aviva turn off his cloud camouflage, enrage that he has nothing for Donita's birthday, and got Chocolate Chipperoos ** Claude Cat (Looney Tunes) - Thrown out by his owners ** The Snake (Frog and Toad Together) -Tied up ** Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) - Chased by a shark ** Tom (Tom and Jerry) - Hang by Jerry, Clobbered by Spike, chased by an angry Sheriff, flees out of the castle after Jerry roars like a lion, sobs after seeing Jerry so giant, injured after the white mouse explodes the world, mowed by the big duck, beaten by Mammy and thrown out, and runs insane after seeing giant mice ** Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) - Arrested by the sheriff, Wakes up and saying “Ooh, What horrible nightmare”, and stuck in the cinema with the Chainsaw Man ** Mechanical Mouse (Tom and Jerry) - Eaten by Tom ** Butch (Tom and Jerry) - Hit himself silly with a brick and throw out by Mammy ** Shere Khan (The Jungle Book DQ) - Sent to the river and then knocked out cold by Kaa ** The Rhinoceros (Tom and Jerry) - Knocked by a branch and got hang with Tom and the hunter ** Mortimer Mouse (Mickey Mouse Works) - Arrested by Chief O’Hara ** Carl and Frank (Ice Age) - Gave up on killing Sid ** The Crocodile (Red Bull Commercial) - Got turned into a hand purse ** Butch the Tiger (Sesame Street) - Chased by a monkey and a penguin ** The Travel Poohbah (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) - Tied up ** Chicken Pie (Herman the Mouse) - Chased by Henry, who got chased by a cat ** Junior Gorg (Fraggle Rock) - Yelling at Gobo ** The Crows (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) - Retreats, after getting whacked by Aunt Authelia ** Merlin the Warlock (Looney Tunes) - Turned into a mule, thanks to Bugs ** The Traffic Cop (Frosty the Snowman) - Swallow a whistle ** The Witch (Quintop Eye Center) - Crashed into a tree ** Tabaqui (The Jungle Book) - Scared by Kala ** Kala (The Jungle Book) - CHased Tabaqui ** Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) - Tickled by Mr. Tickles ** Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) - Chased by a shark ** The Parrot (Looney Tunes) - Fainted, after blown up by a dynamite ** Timothy the Owl (Jim Henson’s The Animal Show) - Wave to the audience ** Kiki the Rattlesnake (Jim Henson’s The Animal Show) - Wave to the audience ** Virginia the Red Fox (Jim Henson’s The Animal Show) - Wave to the audience ** Crocodile (Tinga Tinga Tales) - Tasted the mango, and chase the monkeys ** Victor the Crocodile (64 Zoo Lane) - Tail bitten by Kevin and soaked by Watermelon juice and licked by the animals ** Jazz the Jaguar (64 Zoo Lane) - Scared by an anaconda, and flee out of the forest ** Leopoldo the Llama (64 Zoo Lane) - Scared by an anaconda, and flee out of the forest ** Taco the Toucan (64 Zoo Lane) - Scared by an anaconda, and flee out of the forest ** The Snooty Flockers (Tiny Planets) - Look at Bing and Bong running out of the party ** The Castaways (Looney Tunes) - Missed the ship after tricked by Bugs ** Big Bad Wolf (Disney) - Retreats after popcorn popped in his pants ** Catso (Runaway Ralph) - Gives up on catching Ralph ** Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) - Ring-Tailed Lemurs treat her like a lemur, because of her lemur-scent shampoo, digusted by yellow, and running screaming, after being attacked by a honey badger. ** Tom (Peep and the Big Wide World) - Scarred by Nellie’s shadow ** Egbert (Poppy Cat) - Furious that Poppy, Rocket Cat, and the gang escape from jail and soaked by Poppy Cat ** Mad Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) - Became sick by Merlin and he used his wand for sunshine, which she hated. ** The Milk Snake (Wild Kratts) - Failed for them ** Mr. Goodwill (Looney Tunes) - Got locked ** Marvin the Martian and K-9 (Looney Tunes) - Got hooked on the end of the moon, after the moon blows up by Bugs ** The Waiter (Regular Show) - Surprised that Mordecai finished the challenge ** Jimmy the Kangaroo (64 Zoo Lane) - Picked up by the wind, Thanks to Wally ** Homer Simpson (The Butterfinger Commercial) - Got tricked by Bart, by being sawed in half and got married by Jasper ** Patrick the Horse (Home on the Range) - Tricked by Buck and ran off ** The Sergeant (The Three Stooges) - Blown up by the Bomb ** Scowl and Batso (Happily Ever After) - Reformed, after Sunburn destroy Scowl's cigar. ** Granny the Grouger (The Muppet Show) - Knocked by Miss Piggy ** Mr. Host (Martha Speaks) - Got shrunk ** The Raven (The Bookworm Turns) - Becomes clueless ** Old Mag the Hag (The Leprechaun’s Christmas Gold) - Got turned into tears and washed away by the waves ** Blotch (Kermit’s Swamp Years) - Reforms after Goggles saved him ** Hobo Joe and the Rats (Looney Tunes) - Bullied by the kitten ** Jeremy and Chad (Regular Show) - Exasperated at the events of the day and they rocket away with their phones ** Benson (Regular Show) - Takes a photo of him by Mordecai and Rigby ** Sammy Squirrel (Screwy Squirrel) - Beaten up by two Screwys and two Meatheads ** Babbit (Looney Tunes) - Force to eat swiss cheese by Costello ** Bubble Bass (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Chased by an angry crowd ** Hans (Frozen) - Knocked out in the sea by Anna. ** Arthur & Cecil (Jungle Cubs) - Attacked by the striped hyenas ** Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) - Chased by his mouse robot, and trapped in a horror movie with a chainsaw man ** Janja and the hyenas (The Lion Guard) - Fought off by Kion ** Mzingo and the vultures (The Lion Guards) - Fought off by Kion ** The Maestro (Little Broadcast) - Chased by the Tikki-Wikki Monsters and then jump into the kettledrum feeling dizzy ** The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland) - Getting chased by the Carpenter, for eating all the oysters and didn’t leave any for him. Gallery Category:Character lists Category:Lists